The Rise of Megatron (One Shot)
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: This is the story of the Rise of Megatron from the Bayformer films. There is a mixture of Bayformer and Prime lore in this story as I am not a Bayformer fan, so I tweaked a few things. Enjoy! :)


Cybertron. A just and peaceful planet. Its inhabitants worked and lived in harmony, despite the caste system that loomed over them. Among these beings were two brothers, Optimus and Megatron. Two life forces, birthed from the same line, though so different.

Megatron, a mighty warrior. Rising Champion of the Kaon gladiatorial arena.

Optimus, meek and mild-mannered data clerk, shifting through yottabytes of data in the Cybertronian networks.

As Megatron began to rise in popularity in the gladiatorial arena, his thoughts began to change. If he could maintain such a loyal following destroying such beasts as the ones he faced in the arena, could he not maintain this following facing the beast which was the Cybertronian Council, the ones who had forced their caste systems upon the populace for centuries? He brought his thoughts to the only other being he trusted, Optimus.

"So, thoughts?"

Optimus leaned forward, placing his head on his hands,

"So, let me get this straight, you want to leave the gladiatorial arena in favor of politics?"

Megatron sat back, draping his arms over the chair behind him.

"That's what I said."

Optimus shrugged sitting back,

"And what exactly makes you think you have any political grounds?"

Megatron laughed,

"Politics is just like fighting in the arena only instead of weapons and fists, its words and blackmail."

Optimus twisted his face, he didn't particularly like what Megatron did now, violence wise, but blackmail didn't sound much better.

"I can't stop you, and since when have you cared what I thought?"

Megatron laughed again,

"I don't care, but I need someone like you to help run my campaign."

Optimus shook his head with an eye roll,

"What is your intended platform?"

Megatron leaned forward,

"You know better then anyone how corrupted the council is, they hide themselves behind lies, forcing us to work like dogs for survival only to paint a picture of wellbeing. Optimus, this caste system, where only the those with power rise to the top while the rest of us live in trash filled streets where scraplets infest everything, this is no way to live. I plan on presenting to the people my vision for Cybertron whose people are all equal, no levels, just equality. Where every Cybertronian has the right to choose how they live, where they work, and who they want as their leadership."

Optimus listened as Megatron spoke with such conviction, such passion for the topic. Perhaps he would make a difference, if he could get a following. Megatron wasn't exactly the most…friendly bot on Cybertron.

"Your passion, I have not seen you this excited on a subject since your fighting career began."

Megatron shrugged,

"I get bored easily, hard to find something to be passionate about that lasts."

Optimus sighed again with head shake.

"Very well brother, if you need me, I will help you."

…

Megatrons campaign was slow to start, as many did not understand why such a great champion would leave the arena for the political. News spread quickly, however, over all of Cybertron of the prized gladiatorial turned revolutionary as Megatron's fame spread throughout the planet. His following grew as he traveled a crossed the planet, proclaiming his ideals for a just society. Optimus was always near, standing behind him when he spoke, and behind the scenes. He still wasn't sure he fully support this movement Megatron had started.

"People of Cybertron! Today I stand before you to offer you freedom! Freedom from oppression by the council! Even now they sit in the Citadel, looking down on us! The working Cybertronians! The ones who have made Cybertron what it is! Yet! We are the ones who are enslaved by the council, our lives are meaningless to them!"

The crowds cheered and chanted as he spoke,

"Its time we rise above our oppressors! Take for ourselves the Cybertron we deserve! Will you stand with me brothers and sisters? Will you fight for what you have earned through centuries of slavery?"

Optimus stood behind him, surveying the crowd. Cybertronians of all classes were in the crowd, cheering and chanting for freedom, for equality. A loud applause erupted as Megatron left the podium,

"Quite a convincing speech, you write well."

Megatron handed Optimus the data pad,

"Or it would have been if you would have spoken this one."

Megatron chuckled,

"The people are fired up; they need talk of movement. Not talk of more speeches."

Optimus sighed, Megatron had "enlisted" him to help though so far nay suggestion or speech Optimus had come up with Megatron had turned it, twisted it into something slightly more dark, more violent.

"Violence never solved anything Megatron, it only makes it worse. That's not a crowd out there, that a riot. You talk of fighting…talk of war."

Megatron turned to him,

"Perhaps a war is the only way to resolve this. Do you honestly believe the council will just hand over their power if you ask nicely?"

Optimus lowered his eyes to the ground in thought, he knew Megatron to be right.

"And if war does come…what will the cost be?"

Megatron looked out, a slit in the curtain allowing them to still see the crowd.

"Freedom comes at a cost brother, that's what makes it so valuable."

Megatron turned walking away to leave Optimus to his thoughts. He had a bad feeling about this, since Megatron's campaign had started over half the planet was arming themselves, making ready for a battle that was mere whispers on the wind.

Cybertron had not seen war for a millennia, the only defense Cybertron had was a very small military unit who protect Cybertron's orbit from outsiders seeking out a fight. Optimus shook himself back into the present as he followed after Megatron. The future was looking darker all the time.

…..

Halogen looked to the other council members.

"Threat of War is spreading throughout Cybertron. The people are beginning to take up arms against us."

Contrail spoke next,

"This…Megatron of Tarn, leads them in this rebellion."

Halogen nodded,

"His influence over the people, unlike any I have seen."

"Imagine what he could do for us."

Drivetrain spoke next,

"He could rally the people behind us."

Halogen scoffed,

"And what makes you think that he will work for us? Or even with us?"

Drivetrain smirked,

"Anyone can be bought."

Halogen looked over to Sentinel,

"Nothing to say Sentinel? You have remained silent on this matter since it began."

Sentinel glanced over at Halogen,

"I know his kind Halogen, if you push him you will only provoke him."

Halogen shook his head,

"His kind? His kind are nothing more then the trash they live in."

Sentinel shift his gaze away from Halogen to the others,

"If you all wish to stop this war before it begins, I suggest you attempt negotiation. Bring him in on his terms, allow him to speak, and then negotiate."

Drivetrain stood up slamming his fists on the table,

"That's just a fancy word for bargain! The council does not bargain with low lives, Sentinel!"

Sentinel put his hands up,

"Fine, do as you wish."

Sentinel sat back, listening to the others debate over how they should handle this situation. This was not going to end without a fight.

…

Optimus trailed behind Megatron as they were being escorted to the council citadel. Megatron had accepted the invitation to appear before them, though Optimus was hesitant. The large doors opened into the Citadel, every Cybertronian stopped staring at Megatron as he walked in, they knew him. He was the one that would lead them to a new era.

"We support you Megatron!"

A mech called out from the room as clapping erupted. Megatron shoulders raised slightly higher.

"Fear not my people, for today will mark the beginning of a new age."

Optimus eyed the guards, they gripped their weapons slightly tighter, he also noticed a few of the Cybertronians within the citadel who did not seem to support Megatron, they glared int their direction with cold Icey stares. Megatron whispered to Optimus,

"Council Loyalists, pay them no mind."

…

Contrail looked out the councils window, overlooking the workers down below.

"Even here they dare to speak against us."

Sentinel shook his head,

"Since when has there been a law against speech."

Contrail turned to him; his eyes narrowed.

"Since this "speech" brings talk of war."

The doors opened to the council chambers as Megatron and Optimus walked in. Optimus looked around; the place was huge. The council members all sat high above them, looking down at the two.

"We summoned only you Megatron."

Drivetrains voice echoed down, Megatron stood tall, defiant.

"He is my brother, where I go so does, he."

Halogen nodded to Drivetrain who sat back down. Halogen then stood.

"Megatron, word has reached our audio receptors that you threaten war upon us."

Megatron's eyes never wavered, his shoulders squared as he spoke.

"If war is the only means of ending your tyranny then so be it."

Contrail spoke next,

"You know you speak of treason against the council, against Cybertron."

"I speak for Cybertron! I speak for the people!"

Megatron retorted, his voice low as it rumbled through the council room.

"Too long have you held dominion over us, our time to rise up has come!"

Halogen held up his hands,

"You do not realize the gravity of your words."

Megatron stepped forward,

"My words hang heavy on Cybertron, they are ready to follow my lead wherever I take them."

Halogen took in a breath,

"If it is war you seek, it is a war you will have."

Megatron laughed,

"A war assumes both sides have equal chance of winning Council, I have all of Cybertron on my side. Who will fight for you? Your defeat will be shift."

Contrail laughed,

"You assume we have no allies in this vast galaxy? That the council would be so naïve as to not at least consider the thought of a rebellion?"

Megatron eyed them,

"Of course, true tyrants always have a scapegoat for their mistakes, others to fight for them."

Contrail slammed the table,

"Watch your tone Tarnian!"

"Or what?"

Megatron smiled, he had gotten to them. The council was afraid of him, of what he could do. Megatron kept his gaze fixed on them. Contrail shook with anger, Drivetrain stood up beside him.

"We have cause to imprison you Megatron, you and your brother."

Megatron snorted,

"On what grounds? Speaking my mind? Idle threats? Throw me into prison council, I beg you. Allow the people to witness what I have been preaching along. If you imprison me, you only make my cause grow stronger."

Halogen stood next, he looked to Sentinel the mech had remained quiet since the proceeding had begun. To Halogens discomfort, he wore a small smile on his face, his arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back into his seat. They needed a power play, something to show the people that Megatron was all talk, that war was not what they wanted.

"Megatron of Tarn, you are warned. If you do not stop spreading this disease of war…rebellion. You will force our hand, and you will not like the results."

Halogen sat back down, summoning the guards to escort the two out. Contrail was seething as the two bots were escorted out of the Council room.

"You. Let. Him. Go?!"

Halogen kept his eyes on the two leaving,

"For now."

…

Optimus walked silently behind Megatron, his mind racing.

"What's your next move?"

Megatron turned to him,

"Forces have been gathering underground, preparing for the battle assured to come. We have no choice now Optimus, we must prepare for war. The council now knows I stand by my word, they will not let it go so easily."

"You speak well for one so young."

Megatron whipped around, placing a protective arm in front of Optimus.

"You dare to sneak up on me…councilmen."

Sentinel was leaning against the citadel,

"If you are going to talk of war plans I would do so where prying eyes cannot see you."

His glanced upward toward a camera that overlooked the courtyard. Sentinel reached out to shake Megatron's hand,

"You are a brave one, I just hope it's not in vain."

Megatron was confused as he felt something slip into his hand. Sentinel turned, walking back into the citadel.

"Let's go Optimus."

Optimus was more than confused now, Sentinel had obviously given Megatron something, and Megatron talked of underground rebellion forces building, he hadn't heard of these…rebels before. How had Megatron?

Megatron held his fist closed until they had left the council grounds, he opened his hand to find a slip of paper with coordinates imprinted on it.

"Coordinates?"

Optimus took them from Megatron,

"The Manganese Mountains, 150 miles west of here."

Megatron looked in that direction,

"Why do you suppose he gave you this?"

Megatron shook his head,

"we will find out."

….

Megatron and Optimus looked at the base of the mountain, military equipment, ammunition, and other weapons were being moved around.

"A military installation? I thought they didn't exist?"

Optimus whispered,

Megatron shrugged slightly,

"Either a Council Loyalist base or our underground defiance."

Optimus looked over at him,

"Underground forces? I haven't heard of them. How did you?"

"Enjoying the view?"

Both mechs rolled over quickly,

"You have got to stop doing that."

Megatron growl, rolling back over to his front. Optimus smirked,

"You followed us?"

Sentinel laughed,

"I thought you might like to see what I have been working on for the past few decades."

Optimus furrowed his eyes in confusion, as Sentinel walked out into the open. The mechs and femmes all stopped, raising their hands to their helms in salute as Sentinel walked in.

"Attention!"

Sentinel saluted back,

"At ease soldiers."

He turned to Optimus and Megatron still laying on their fronts watching him,

"Come."

Sentinel waved to them as Megatron and Optimus stood up and followed.

"What is all this?"

Optimus looked around the inside of the mountain the sheer firepower that was stored within the mountain, was amazing. He couldn't count them but if he had to guess there was more then 1,000 mechs and femmes inside this mountain. All armed and working as a military unit. Sentinel led them into a room, a large map laid out in front of them on the table.

"You are not the first ones to speak of a rebellion against the council, it has been in thought for many centuries. Zeta Prime, my predecessor believed a war would come. He dedicated his resources to ensuring we would have a fighting chance. He gathered a few he knew to be loyal to his cause, the only thing I have that he didn't…is you. Someone who will lead them to this decision, one of them with influence."

Megatron stood at a table, a large map of Cybertron lay before him. Markings indicated placed where Megatron had spoken, other marking areas where underground forces had gathered.

"See a correlation?"

Megatron nodded slowly, every place he had spoke had a strong under ground force.

"Now naturally there are a few who are siding with the council, but very few which means they will call in their allies."

Megatron looked up,

"Who?"

Sentinel glanced between them,

"The Quintessons."

Megatron laughed,

"Was it not the Quintessons that warred against us a millennia ago?"

Sentinel nodded,

"When that war ended, an alliance was formed. Though a shaky one, the Quintessons are known for their deception. Their love of war is why the council made the alliance."

"What will be the councils next move?"

Optimus asked,

"They will call in the Quintessons, a small force at first. Just a power play move, kill a few citizens, bomb a city or two and then wait to see what our response will be. One of two things will happen, one surrender and imprisonment or two, full out war."

Megatron leaned over the map,

"Option two it is then."

…

As anticipated the council called in a small unit of Quintessons, two small outlying cities were bombed. Thanks to Sentinels direct connection to the council and their plans, the defiance was able to save most of the cities inhabitants. A few citizens within the Citadel grounds had been executed for their loyalism to the defiant cause. Cybertron was slowly beginning to fall dark as its citizens took refuge in the unground facilities, Zeta Prime had established in secret so many centuries before. As Sentinel had surmised, there were those whose loyalties fell to the council, they took refuge in the Citadel as a message went out across all of Cybertron stating that those who laid down their arms now would be spared in the coming days. Many did out of fear, a select few out of loyal, the others join Megatron, Sentinel, and Optimus.

A battle plan had to be made, the council was already claiming cities as their territory. Taking the people and demanding their loyalism or their death. Most pledged their allegiance and took up arms for the council against the Defiance.

"We need a strategy; we need to know where they are going to strike next."

Megatron and Sentinel looked over the map. Sentinel looked over to Optimus, who was helping to set up some computer systems for data transference amongst the different underground facilities across Cybertron. More and more were popping up as the Councils threat moved outward across the planet. Many lives were lost as the Council's power play continued. The Defiance had weaponry but nothing like what the council possessed.

"Optimus, what do you think?"

Optimus was startled by the question as Sentinel called him over. Megatron looked at him.

"think of what."

"What our next move should be?"

Megatron chuckled,

"He's not exactly into this whole violence thing."

Megatron put his eyes back to the map, Optimus looked at Sentinel.

"He's right, this could have all be stopped or not started at all with a simple peace meeting."

Sentinel placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"I respect your belief Optimus, but this is war now. Words will not stop this."

Optimus looked at the map,

"They started it."

He looked up at Megatron, who looked up at him in return.

Sentinel grabbed his attention back,

"Your brothers words may have got the people moving, but war has been a thought for centuries. Thought the council would have you believe it wasn't. I served on the council for decades. War as always been a concern. Nothing last forever, including peace. The people of Cybertron were growing weary of the councils oppressive ways, they simply needed someone to lead them."

Optimus sighed,

"The council is forming a shield around themselves, using the outlying cities as their defense. If we want to cripple their operations, then we need to get to the citadel and take it down."

Sentinel patted his shoulder,

"A sound thought."

Megatron pointed to the map,

"The Quintessons armies have slowly but steadily been moving north and south, taking territory and holding it as Council control districts. Loyalists are taking ground west and east. Our troops in those four areas have been able to slow their progression but not stop them."

Optimus looked to the doorway,

"Where is our biggest underground unit located?"

Sentinel thought for a moment,

"Tiger Pax, Zeta Prime built a large underground network. The only way he was able to keep it secret and off public records was to remain on the council, and eventually train and promote me to it."

Optimus moved around the map.

"Tiger Pax…the Quintessons own that territory."

"That's because I instructed our army there to hold back, to remain underground until they received orders. The only movement they have made is in taking in refugees."

Megatron spoke next,

"Tiger Pax and Kaon are boarding cities…do these underground facilities connect?"

Sentinel shook his head.

"No, Security reason. Zeta designed it that way. Should one fall, the other would still stand."

Optimus's eyes lit with an idea.

"We have the equipment to tunnel? Tiger Pass is 17 clicks from the Council Citadel. If we tunnel in under the citadel, we could take it from within."

Megatron nodded,

"Sounds like a sound strategy to me. The miners, they should know of where we could get such equipment for the tunnels."

Sentinel nodded,

"Now for another matter, the council has discovered my…treachery, as they put it. I will no longer be on the inside for information."

Optimus nodded,

"No offense Sentinel but good, you behind their lines was dangerous."

Sentinel smiled, placing his hand on the young mechs shoulder.

"War is dangerous"

…..

Optimus walked into his and Megatron's jointed chambers, later that evening. Space was limited as more and more refugees poured in every day. Their shared chambers was small, two berths side by side, a small gap in between.

"I am surprised to see you reading."

Optimus smirked, Megatron shook his head.

"This is interesting, the Allspark."

Optimus looked over at him,

"Supposedly where life began on Cybertron. A powerful device."

Megatron nodded,

"A device we could use to destroy the council and their followers."

Optimus didn't like the tone in which Megatron spoke, it was dark. Sending a chill through him.

"Our goal is to end the war Megatron. We take down the Citadel and the Quintessons will leave, the loyalist will realize they are out matched, surrender. And it will be over."

Megatron scoffed,

"You think to small brother, when the council is taken over who will rise to their place?"

Optimus shrugged,

"Whoever the people decide…Sentinel if I had a guess."

Megatron snorted,

"How naïve you are."

Optimus just looked at him as the mech laid back on the berths that had been set up. He waited till Megatron was asleep before he picked up the datapad he had been reading. It was about the Allspark, said to be deep within the well of Allsparks, as lore would have it, it was where the very first Cybertronians had come from and where all Cybertronians ultimately ended up when they died. As to where the allspark came from remained a mystery even amongst top Cybertronian historians and scientists, legends swirled around the Allspark, some said it was a device created by another alien race that had accidently results when it created Cybertronians. Other say it's a mystical power, not actually a physical thing. No Cybertronian had actually seen this AllSpark, unless they died of course. Optimus laid the datapad back down and sat on his own berth.

If Megatron had intentions of locating this Allspark for use as a weapon he had to stop him. The allspark was a symbol of life to many, a hope for when they died, they would be joined with their loved ones once more. He could not allow Megatron to desecrate that.

…..

Construction on the tunnels had begun and within a weeks' time were finished, only a thin wall into the citadel remained. Troops were poised and ready as the order was given to break through the walls. Cybertronians charged into the Citadel taking its inhabitants captive, not a single shot was fired as the surprised loyalist surrender immediately realizing they were outgunned. Megatron didn't stop as he made a beeline for the Councils Chambers, breaking down the doors as he entered. The chairs were empty, he took flight raising himself up to the high levels of the citadel. Optimus ran in after him,

"Megatron wait!"

He called up to him, realizing that Megatron was not going to respond to him Optimus took to the stairway.

Megatron shot the door to their secure room down. All three members were there, cowering.

"Take a good look Council, you're armies are falling. As soon as the outlying cities hear of this, they will surrender themselves to us."

Halogen stood,

"You think you've won? Killing us will only show them that you will crush anyone who stands in your way of victory. You are a gladiator after all."

Optimus rushed in, out of breath as he busted through the door.

"No one is killing anyone, there has been enough of that."

Contrail stood behind Halogen, Drivetrain beside him.

"Where is that traitor Sentinel?"

Contrail growled,

"He is overseeing the surrender happening just beneath us."

Optimus spoke triumphantly.

"You could have ended this without loss of life, this could have been settled peacefully."

Optimus spoke not only to the three councilmen but to his brother as well.

"6 months of this, 2,784 lives lost. Cities destroyed. Lives ruined. And for what? To come to the same conclusion that could have been solved at a peaceful sit down."

Megatron laughed, shoving Optimus to the floor.

"I have said it before and I shall say it again, you think to small!"

Megatron raised his blaster, shooting a hole straight through Halogens chest. Optimus gasped,

"No!"

Halogens eyes flickered as energon shot out of his body, sparks flew as the mech wobbled slightly before falling to a heap on the ground. Contrail and Drivetrain backed up; their eyes wide with fear. Megatron looked up at them,

"Your term has ended!"

…..

Sentinel looked up toward the Councils chambers,

"Shots?"

He murmured to himself. His fears were confirmed when Megatron's form landed harshly on the ground, energon was splattered on his body. Sentinel's went wide with what Megatron drug behind him, Halogen.

"Where Optimus?"

Sentinel's questioned was answered when Optimus came down the stairs, he too had energon splattered on him though Sentinel could tell by his face, not of his doing.

"What happened up there?"

Optimus looked at Megatron,

"He killed them, all three of them."

Voices began to murmur as Megatron turned toward them, he held up Halogens lifeless corpse.

"Is this not what you fought for? What our brothers and sister died for? Freedom from the council!"

Sentinel watched the young warrior as he spoke, ignorance of his actions evident in his speech.

"Those who kneel before you know were willing to kill you for the sake of this council! Willing to fight to keep the life that held you slaves for so long!"

Optimus stood next to sentinel,

"What is happening?"

He whispered; Sentinel blinked.

"War."

"Will you follow me lead? Or his?"

Megatron pointed to Sentinel."

"The one who would have you believe that peace can be brought without further bloodshed? If you let those before you live, they will only pollute the new world I offer you!"

Optimus shook his head,

"You suggest we kill them?"

Mortification in his voice.

Megatron smiled evilly,

"What use are they to our new world?"

Optimus shook his head as Sentinel spoke.

"You act as those before you, you seem to think you can take leadership by force? You once proclaimed a fair society where we could choose who lead us."

Megatron nodded,

"I now see my mistake; people cannot be trusted to choose. Was not Halogen, and the rest of them chosen? Look how that ended. I offer you a leader who will lead you out of these dark ages and into a world of equality. Only those who are loyal will be allow to survive."

Sentinel looked around the room, the Loyalists on their knees twitched, as the rebels behind them held them at gunpoint. They looked between each other some shaking their heads others in thought. Optimus looked at Sentinel. Megatron looked around the room,

"Make your choice now, will you side with a new world, or will you allow those to convince you that the old can exist with the new."

The silence that followed was deafening as sides were chosen, a line in the sand was drawn. Gun shots rang as they who sided with Megatron made their decision and destroyed those in front of them. Those who disagreed with Megatron raised their arms against them. A fight ensured, Megatron stood watching, a smile across his face as battle took place in the Citadel courtyard. Brother against brother as energon poured to the ground.

Optimus raced to him, Megatron grabbed him, quickly throwing Optimus on his back to the ground.

"You honestly thought you had a shot at me?"

Optimus clutched Meagtronus hand that was tightly griped on his neck.

"You can still stop this!"

Optimus pleaded,

"Oh no brother, this…this is merely the beginning. Once I claim the allspark I will have ultimate power to make Cybertron what I have always envisioned."

Optimus struggled under Megatron's grip; the screams of death echoed behind him. Optimus looked up at him.

"This is not what you set out to do…you set out for peace…at least that's what you told me…told the people. You want us to live in harmony, for everyone to have equal rights. No levels I believe you said, now you kill those who aren't loyal to your cause?"

Megatron nodded,

"So, where do you fall?"

Optimus looked at him,

"need I answer that question?"

Megatron aimed his blaster at Optimus's head, Optimus kept his gaze on Megatron, their eyes locked.

"I give you a pass because you are my brother, but the next time you looked down the barrel of my blaster…it will be the last thing you see."

Megatron released his grip on Optimus as he stood, he looked at Megatron's eyes as they flickered and sparked, the once brilliant blue turned into a fury, rage red.

"My followers, rise up and take what is rightfully yours!"

A cheer rose up as Megatron and those who followed him ran out of the courtyard into the unsuspecting cities and unground facilities. Optimus pushed himself up onto his knees, his gut wrenched at the sight before him, bodies laid in puddle of energon before him, rip apart. Only a few remained alive, those few had been instructed by Sentinel to use the tunnels to get word to the others as fast as possible. Optimus was to mortified to move as Sentinel made his way over to him.

"Optimus…"

Optimus looked at him,

"This is my fault, all of it. I supported Megatron from the beginning…I enabled him to do this."

Sentinel helped the young mech rise to his shaking feet.

"Blaming yourself will not help anyone. Right now, we must get to those who are willing to fight Megatron. He knows of all the undergrounds, those who stand against him will need a place to go…to hide. We must provide that, come my student."

Optimus looked at him,

"Student?"

Sentinel nodded,

"I am a Prime, and one day that title must be passed down to another…I intend that other to be you."

….

Chaos spread quickly across Cybertron in the months that followed, as Megatron's armies moved quickly on a path of destruction across Cybertron. Those who stood against him were either destroyed or managed to escape, hiding in destroyed cities, valleys, anywhere they could find that provided them cover. Sentinel and Optimus had established a base of operations for them in Poly Hex, an older city deep in the south of Cybertron where Megatron had not yet been. Megatron's forces had taken Kaon City as their central command center.

Megatron's forces had taken the name "Decepticons" branding themselves as fighters for a new world order of Cybertron.

Sentinels forces had taken up the mantle Autobots, fighting for freedom for every Cybertronian.

Megatron's forces seemed to grow stronger as people feared him, they joined him. The Autobots ranks grew as well though slower. Most of the underground facilities were nothing more now then storage, Megatron's forces had raided them and had unfortunately killed many Cybertronians who had been trapped without warning. Cybertron, a once beautiful, and peaceful planet was now growing dark as energon began to stain her surfaces. Cries of war could be heard across the planet as the death toll began to rise.

Optimus trained under Sentinel, as the Prime taught him, not only how to fight but also how to lead.

"One of the hardest things about leading, especially in war Optimus is that sometimes you have to make a hard call, a call that will cost lives."

Optimus listened, to Sentinel, watching him as he commanded. Sentinel was a great leader, he seemed unafraid to make calls, to go headfirst into battle. Optimus, however, could not. Making a call that would cost the lives of others haunted him, how was he supposed to do what Sentinel did and send bots to their deaths?

…

Kaon, Megatron's capital. He sat on a throne that he had, had constructed. He was deep in thought. The Allspark remained out there somewhere. Legend told it was in the Well of Allsparks, and right now said well was in the Autobots territories. He had to obtain the allspark, with it he could use it against the Autobot forces and destroy them once and for all. He sat back, even if he did reach the well, how was he supposed to take the allspark from it?

"StarScream!"

Megatron stood, the seeker he had summon had been Air Commander of a small squadron of Energon Seekers when the war begun.

"Yes master?"

Megatron paced in front of his throne.

"Take a small unit, I want a survey of the area near the allspark."

StarScream waved his hands,

"But master that is Autobot territory, they will shoot us down…"

Megatron slammed his fists down,

"Do as I command or face my wrath StarScream!"

StarScream bowed his head, leaving the warlord to his thinking.

Megatron sat back down, he smirked as he though about the look on his brothers face when Megatron would be holding the allspark as the autobot armies fell before him. Megatron intertwined his fingers, he still had not decided whether or not to kill Optimus yet. He was an Autobot and had rejected Megatron, but he was his brother. Perhaps he could be persuaded to join Megatron's cause. Megatron rose to his feet, his plans were now in motion, locate the allspark and somehow devise a way to make Optimus fall.


End file.
